This invention relates generally to the art of gas humidification and more particularly to an improved process and apparatus for humidifying a gas.
In a paper dated Mar. 25, 1982, by R. Dorschner of American Can Company there is described a process and apparatus for humidifying gases.
In essence, the process comprises bubbling gas through a vertical column of water to saturate the gas with moisture and subsequently mix the saturated gas with a dry gas to arrive at a resulting mixture having a desired relative humidity.
The apparatus and process described for conducting the gas humidification is complex and space consuming.